


Restraint (2)

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [13]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to get out more.</p></blockquote>





	Restraint (2)

Surprise! I know knots although I was never a scout. Gentle but firm silk that slips if you twist your wrist like I showed.  
I described what I'd do, watched your... anticipation grow.  
Slowly worked from feet to forehead, touching and tonguing, teeth nipping, guided by the sounds that escaped your muffled mouth. A long, slow suck on the way past was almost enough, I moved up, you moaned a complaint and bit down.  
Back to your centre, holding you still when you tried to join in.  
I wondered, for science, how long could I keep you precariously balanced here?

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get out more.


End file.
